


What Could Have Happened

by rhomaa2



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bad Chloe Decker, Betrayal, Chloe poisons Lucifer, Dan Espinoza Finds Out, Ella Lopez Finds Out, Happy Ending, Lucifer's family, Post-Season/Series 03, The Heavenly Host, Trixie saves Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhomaa2/pseuds/rhomaa2
Summary: This is a not!fic of what could have happened if Chloe decided to go through with the plan to poison Lucifer and send him back to Hell but was stopped by The Heavenly Host (or a few of them anyway). With the events leading up to that moment.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 75





	What Could Have Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a not!fic because I have zero talent at actually writing but I just need to get the idea out of my head because it's been bugging me for months. 
> 
> If anyone actually wants to write this, please do because I would like to read it! 
> 
> Also, I'm not anti-Chloe or Deckerstar but I just don't think she really was punished all that much for almost betraying Lucifer (and I say 'almost' but conspiring to trap him in Hell is a pretty big betrayal even if she didn't go through with it).

Okay so the story starts off with Chloe in Rome with Trixie and they’re in the library where Chloe met Father Kinley. (Side note: where was Trixie supposed to be in this scene because I might be mistaken but I don’t think she was shown in the clip of Chloe and Kinley but Chloe wouldn’t have just left her alone in a foreign country, no matter how scared she was right?) So anyway, maybe Trixie is off looking at the artwork in the library or whatever, but she comes back to talk to her mum but sees Chloe talking to Kinley so she hides - kids are good at picking up on bad vibes so I imagine she hid because she could sense he was bad news - while hiding though Trixie overhears all the bad stuff Kinley is saying about Lucifer e.g that anytime he comes to Earth bad things happen etc. etc. and Kinley convincing/coming up with a plan for Chloe to poison Lucifer and send him back to hell. 

Trixie is obviously scared when her mum agrees with everything, how could she think Lucifer was evil after being his friend for years?? Not knowing what to do because Trixie is a kid in Rome and this is her mum, but still wanting to save Lucifer who is her friend even if he is the Devil (Trixie totally knows cause she had to see his eyes when he scared her bully in the beginning and Lucifer never lies, also she saw Maze’s “mask”), she decides that she needs to tell someone back home. Her dad is out because he’s still grieving for Charlotte and she doesn’t want him to side with her mum because she knows that Daniel and Lucifer have never really gotten along and Lucifer and Maze are both out for obvious reasons, e.g what would she do if her mum found her contacting them, also Maze is still mad at her last she thought (i can’t actually remember fully how that argument went other than Chloe making it worse by saying Trixie was still mad at Maze, or something like that). 

She remembers that Lucifer has lots of siblings because he’s an angel as well as the Devil (Trixie looked all this stuff up after meeting Lucifer for the first time) and she knows that they don’t like each other - everyone has heard Lucifer’s rants about his family by now - but her friend has an older sibling that they don’t get along with but they protected her friend when she was being bullied, so maybe Lucifer’s brothers and sisters will do the same? So Trixie decides she’s going to pray. Since she’s in a library she looks up the names of the archangels that are supposed to be the best and strongest of Lucifer’s siblings, along with names she’s heard him mention before (Amenadiel and Azrael), she probably uses google but still she’s in a library! 

So, with the names she needs and her mum and Kinley still plotting, Trixie wanders off to a secluded part of the library to pray. Maybe she prays to all of the siblings at once, and because this is fanfic, maybe that makes prayers be heard better by the angels, cause only someone praying to the main part of the Heavenly Host all together, is someone that really needs to be heard idk, but they hear her prayer. 

The prayer is something like this:

Dear [insert angel names here], my name is Beatrice Espinoza and I need your help. My mummy is planning to do something really bad and I’m scared. She wants to send Lucifer back to hell because she thinks he’s evil, but he’s not! He’s my friend, and mummy’s friend! Lucifer says you guys don’t talk anymore but you’re his family and family should protect family, so please help me save Lucifer. A mean priest is telling mummy lies about Lucifer but Lucifer says you should never lie. I know he’s the Devil but he needs help! Please. Amen. (Or something idk, it should just be heartwarming enough coming from a child who is trying to protect their friend.)

Maybe Amenadiel is still up in the Silver City after flying Charlotte up there and when he hears the prayer and who made it, he convinces his other siblings to listen and help save their brother. Maybe they send Gabriel down to talk to Trixie to let her know that they have heard her prayer and they will try to save their brother from Chloe and the Priest - i love the idea of Trixie, learning from Lucifer and Maze making sure to close the loophole in the deal by stipulating that none of the angels will plot or try to harm Lucifer themselves, she’s heard stories from Maze how horrible the other angels could be. Gabriel agrees (and is secretly impressed that his brother has found such a good friend as Trixie) and Trixie tells him everything she heard her mum and the priest talking about, maybe they sneak over to listen in some more too idk. But with like one more promise to save Lucifer Gabriel is off to tell the rest of the Host what he learnt. 

So the Host, led by Amenidiel because he and Lucifer are totally cool now, or more cool than he is with anyone else, head down to Earth and Lux to warn Lucifer about what they’ve learnt. Lucifer obviously doesn’t believe them, because you know, he thinks his family all hate him and would do anything to destroy any happiness he may have through horrible manipulations. But maybe Gabriel got something off of Trixie while he was on Earth to use as proof, but he eventually believes them and is kinda pissed about it. 

Because! Unbeknownst to everyone, during the month that Chloe has been away (the month of Rome), Lucifer has made friends with Dan and Ella, who found out his secret in the totally stereotypical wing reveal. So maybe Chloe has just left with Trixie and Dan is hurting over Charlotte and Lucifer knowing Pierce was the Sinnerman, so he goes to confront Lucifer at the penthouse to find out why the hell his ex-wife has just split the country and to yell at him some more just because he’s hurting. When he finds Lucifer passed out on the floor with his wings riddled with bullets, maybe this is like a week after the whole shoot-out and Lucifer looks like death. And yeah Dan is scared because hello?? ACTUAL DEVIL here, but man Lucifer may be a dick but nobody should go out like that - he also puts two and two together with the wings being full of bullets, Chloe surviving and the crime scene. So he calls Ella to come help him deal with Lucifer’s injuries and help save him. Ella is pretty cool with the revelation, she knew the Devil got a bad rap! And they pull all the bullets out and clean up the blood from Lucifer's wings. 

When Lucifer eventually wakes up, he’s understandably confused and kind of scared, the last person to find out he was the Devil did literally leave the country when running from him after all. But Dan and Ella stay strong and are there for him, even after being shown the Devil face, because the wings aren’t who he is, according to Lucifer and he wants them to know who they are choosing to be friends with (I see some serious self-esteem/worth issues at the beginning of their friendship). But Dan and Ella, to Lucifer’s shock still want to be his friend, but they do have like a thousand more questions now! 

So maybe during the month of Rome, those three become good friends, Lucifer goes back to work but as Dan’s consultant now and things are pretty good. There could be the stirrings of romance happening now but nothing concrete - whether that’s between Lucifer and Ella or Lucifer and Dan, or hell even all three (or another pairing entirely). So maybe when the Host comes down to share the news of Chloe’s betrayal, while it hurts Lucifer because she was his friend, he’s not as destroyed as he would have been had he still been in love with her. Lucifer decides he needs to share this news with Dan and Ella, who are supposed to be arriving any minute now, if you would all leave siblings (they of course don’t because they will not be the ones to break their promise to Trixie, and they do care about their brother and they want to protect him by being there). So Dan and Ella arrive and are obviously shocked by all the angels, especially Dan, who for some reason never arrived at the conclusion that as Lucifer’s brother, Amenadiel is an angel too - which for some reason he finds more shocking. But they’re even more shocked by the news they have to share, like the drama of Dan finding out this is the woman he was once married to, and that his daughter is the only reason they know about the plan to KILL Lucifer. 

So they have like a brainstorming session to try and think of ways to prevent Lucifer’s death at the hands of Chloe, because as far as they know he’s still vulnerable around her (plot twist he isn’t anymore because he no longer wants to be and angels control their own destiny and all that). Maybe one of the Host suggests taking a page out of Uriel’s book and arranging an accident, but Lucifer nixes that idea straightaway, he won’t be the reason Beatrice grows up without a mother (side note: this could help whoever the love interest is fall a little bit more for Lucifer because it shows what a good man he truly is). Maybe one of the humans or Maze, because I have decided that Maze is there now, come up with the plan to let Chloe try to kill him, let things play out as they did in canon season 4, so whatever relationship is brewing will be put on hold and Lucifer will pretend to still be in love with Chloe and give her an opportunity to attack. But the trick is, one of the Host will always be with Lucifer at any given time, and all it takes is one prayer to Amenadiel for him to stop time so they can stop Chloe before she attacks. Since they know Chloe plans to use a sedative/poison, they could swap it out but have Lucifer pretend that it is affecting him how it is supposed to, just to see what happens after the supposed ingestion - it would be a good way to weed out all of the people twisted up in Kinley’s plan. 

(It could honestly be any plan though, sometimes changes when i'm mid daydream, that's just the most common one).

After that i’m not really sure what happens, maybe the Host find and smite all those involved, or at the very least Kinley and any other people he had roped into helping, Chloe is left unsmited because of Lucifer’s wishes but she should still be punished (Chloe and Lucifer could remain civil towards each other, or maybe they never really talk again, i haven’t decided which it would be, just that the close friendship would be over). Maybe God makes an appearance and is actually a good father to Lucifer for once or maybe he doesn’t, i don’t really know. But either way i just know it has a happy ending for Lucifer and those he cares about.


End file.
